Hyrulian Training Ground
by Riot Writes FanFic
Summary: After two years nothing strange has happened since the last incedent at Bitburg, Germany. But now its a new year and new things are sure to happen. Another coma, another world to visit, romance, humor, and adventure. FYI badlanguage, & some sexual content
1. Intro

**Intro**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. –tear-  
**

A lot of things, strange things to be exact happen in Germany. Bitburg Germany to be exact, the last strange thing that happened was only two years ago. A girl named Mariah at the Middle School slipped into a coma one day at school and she found her self in the Star Wars world. She was in a coma for a month. Strange things like that.

It was said by Mariah herself that while she was in the Star Wars world she saw her friends but they represented different people from the star wars movies and such, and when she got there she didn't remember anything. Though it is said that when she came back she remembered everything from the very last lash of her lightsaber that finished off a Sith Lord named Lord Ussery. Lord Ussery was actually the Principal at the school at that time. Mariah then later told the story to other people and wrote it on a site called The story is called **Fight Against Lord Ussery**.

Many things happen that are strange, though this was the only one so far. Now, a new year of school, a whole new year of new students and classes and such. It's the end of the first week at the School and now beginning the second on a Tuesday because Monday is a holiday. Things have changed since the School's last dilemma and they have a new principal so they might not have to go through the coma and Lord Ussery thing. Or maybe not. So the year has started again and blah blah blah. And shit like that so I'll cut to the point. Lets go have a visit at the Middle School and see if anything new is going on. Like new adventures and shit. Lets. …………


	2. Start of Something New

**Start of Something New**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. –cries heart out-**

It was yet another day, somewhat in the beginning of September, the starting of the second week of school. It was the same place as last year at the beginning of school where the friends met, next to the band room entrance under the Tajma Hall at a bench. Every time of every year they would meet at the same exact place and then head off to their Advisements. All the friends except one had arrived at the meeting place already.

Bus number 16 pulled up on the bus line, the doors opened and kids poured out, the bus driver said his good-byes to the ones who respected him. And finally the last person stepped off the bus and onto the pavement. Mariah, known as Riot to her friends, was the one who was last. She stepped off and proceeded over to the band room to her friends waiting for her to finally arrive. The bus had always been late recently so she only had a few minutes to chat with her friends.

_A few minutes after… the bell has rung…_

The bell had rang only a minute ago so Mariah only had four more minutes to gather her things and march off to class. Mariah sighed, pulling out her binder and handy dandy composition book with already a story of hers being written in it. Since the beginning of the year she hadn't been late for class, yet because the rooms were so nearby unlike last year where she was far away from her classes. She sighed again, shut the locker door, clipped her lock onto the handle, and proceeded over to her first period class, Algebra… and so the endless day of school began…

_Some periods later…_

It was Science, Gin, one of her friends, sat across from her on the other side of the room. Listening to Mr. Martz's endless rambling was boring but quite entertaining when it came to lullabies so she could fall asleep easily. Mr. Martz had explained on the first day of school that he had been teaching for 30 years now and that nothing would anyone did would surprise him. She was tempted to test that theory but not stupid enough to do it. From what happened two years ago to her during school, she bet that he would be quite shocked if it was to happen again.

Mariah shook her head, rubbing her eyes of sleep and rested her chin on her binder, staring at the boy who sat in front of her. It was a year ago during summer when she finally confessed that she actually like him; he admitted it shortly after she did. Though they're parents wouldn't allow them to date they still hung out but lately they hadn't been really together because their classes were separate. On the negative side as well, the last time she like a guy his sister came and cussed her out. Of all the attempts that she had at trying to show him that she loved him no matter how many times people said he was fat and ugly. Which was perfectly true but she like him none the less.

She smacked herself; she was daydreaming again, not focusing on the PowerPoint that the teacher was showing them on the projector. She didn't care at the moment. Mariah clicked her tongue silently, thinking of something that would entertain her. It was windy outside so that might help. "Plus its outside." She whispered to herself, making the boy in front of her glance behind him to see what she was talking about. She ignored his stairs and stared out the window, even though it was clear across the huge room. But she could see some leaves coming off nearby trees and blowing along with the wind. It made her feel comfortable to actually be back in school.

That's when the dark figure came from around the corner of the large window. As if from nowhere a figure wearing green stepped out into view from the window. Who the hell could that possibly be? Mariah shot up from the binder, her eyes intent on seeing who it was. It was a boy, around the age of 16, wearing green clothing. Strange… she squinted; unfortunately she didn't have her glasses, like always. He had blond hair that was for sure, though the hair and the clothing looked overly familiar. Though it never occurred to her that nobody else seemed to take notice to the person outside the window and she never heard Mr. Martz's shouts at her for her to pay attention.

Finally the boy at the window turned and looked through the window… though not just at everyone sitting at room, he looked straight at her, and only her, looking past… no… literally through the lot of heads right into her eyes. Then she knew who it was, the strange now noticeable pointy ears, one pierced with a silver loop earring, the blue eyes that stared at her with no emotion. She found her lips… found her voice, and the world around her started to slip away, ever so slowly, the colors dimmed in till she only saw the boy… and only the boy.

"_Link…"_ Mariah found herself saying harshly, her voice came out in a chilled voice, a slur of words that wasn't understandable to anyone. It was none other than Link, the hero of her favorite video game, The Legend of Zelda game. She couldn't believe it, Link the hero of time was staring right at her standing right outside her class window. Especially in her time and her world, it couldn't be possible? Could it?...

"Mariah Barber! Will you stop daydreaming and come back to the class!" a voice shouted. Mariah shook, her eyes snapping away from the window and instantly looking at Mr. Martz who just spoke. Was it all just a small daydreaming after all? She quickly glanced back out the window, but Link wasn't there anymore. Now she was in deep shit with Mr. Martz. Maybe even her first ever detention was coming at long last.

"I'm… sorry… Mr. Martz…" Mariah said, stopping for each word, her voice was still harsh, like her throat was sore and she couldn't talk much. Then her stomach lurched on her. At times like these it wasn't the smartest idea for her just to bolt out of the room, she had never done it at all before. But there was a first time for everything. She bolted, jumping over her desk and running for the door before anyone could stop her. Her stomach lurched on her again, distracting her feet from listening to its own commands of stop coming from the brain.

**SMACK! **

She ran right into the door, the impact sent her to the ground, though she didn't get up, rubbing her head, or tumble over and finally throw up, oh no. She stayed on the ground, not even hearing the footsteps of shocked students rushing to her side. Totally unaware… not even there anymore… she was unconscious, she had yet again slipped into another coma…………………

**_Times passes and we shall soar by together, together forever, the adventure of a lifetime, in a never ending romance of breakups and fights of rivalry. Take my hand and come with me for I'm calling Where'd you Go? Where did you go from here? I've missed you and our time together had finally come. Let me touch your skin with my hand, let me feel the warmth from your body in till we shall never more see it coming for us… let me take you with me and show you a world beyond your imagining. Where I'll do anything to be with you, and you to be happy. In till then we are separate in till the time comes where I finally have you in my arms._**

"The most boring time of the year. When we're all back listening to stupid poems from back in the old Hyrulian ages, what does this got to do with knight-men-ship and shit like that?" a voice said. It sounded masculine, slightly deep, though she didn't really know the one who spoke it. "Finally. Its about to end… We're saved." She could hear the voice still but she didn't know what was going on and didn't really care either, the situation she was in was comforting, she was sleeping and didn't want to wake up… at all. "Hey… Maliri… wake up. Prof. Daphanese will find you sleeping when class is over." She heard the masculine voice speak again. She didn't wake up; even if she was the person he was talking to. Then she felt a tap on her arm. She might as well.

Her eyes fluttered and she found herself in a room, like a class room with desks and people listening to endless rants from Professors talking. She looked up from her crease of sight and saw an adult standing at the front of the room holding a book up, reading out things that she didn't care to hear.

"Wake up Maliri!" the boy whispered more loudly. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, she was tired and sore no doubt that was the reason why she fell asleep in class. "Finally." She yawned quietly and glanced over to her left to look at the person who woke her up… the person she saw made her mouth drop open.

Link, the Hero of Time, though he wasn't wearing a green tunic, hat, and tights. Oh no, this was different, he wore a tan tunic as used as an undergarment for armor and jeans. He wore no hat either, just a matted mess of blond hair, though he still had slightly long pointed ears with a piercing in the right ear, which was the only one she saw. "What the hell?" she murmured, staring at Link, not believing what she was seeing. Where the hell was she? A strange present day version of the Zelda game? Oh no… it was something worse, it was like the last time two years ago… happening all over again. But this time it was different and with a twist, she didn't see any of her friends like last time, oh no. She saw the actually people from the game. And it looked like she still had her memory… unless…..

The endless torment of pain shot to her head as soon as the Professor snapped the book shut and a bell rang. She clutched her head from the pain, gritting her teeth but trying to act natural… Her memories from Science class, coming to school fro the second week… vanished,… completely… again… for the second time… and was once again replaced with new memories.

Memories of meeting Link for the first time when they entered the Hyrulian Training Grounds for coming Knights, becoming friends with Link, her life before the Training Grounds, meeting Zelda for the first time as well when she came to welcome the entries into the Training Grounds, Ganondorf staying a prick because he's locked up in some tower at the castle a one day horse ride from the grounds, and the fact that Link is dating someone. Everything rushing at her in a moment's hesitation. Then… as soon as it had come… it was finally gone… but she was no longer who she was… she was no longer Mariah from Germany… she was now Maliri, friend to Link, Mido, Kafei, and daughter to a noble man far to the south of Hyrule was born…

"Hey… Maliri, are you okay?" Link asked, worry in his voice.

Maliri shook her head, dazed. "No, I'm fine, thanks Link. Lets get out of here and to our rooms." She said, smiling.

Link grinned. "Then come on!" he persisted and they left the Hyrulian History class, heading for their rooms for some much needed rest.


	3. Lucky Day

**Lucky Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda. –tear-**

Even after another an incredibly boring class of Hyrulian History no one were ready to call it a day and head for their rooms. Everyday after the last classes of the day everyone were given the chance to go off the grounds, head to Hyrule Market or just flirt with people who aren't at the grounds. Everyone was happy to leave the grounds, mostly the boys because there were very few girls who went to the Training Grounds. About five through ten girls were there every year. This year there was about seven girls and boys were getting desperate to get laid especially when there were no girls at all last year.

Today Link, Maliri, Mido, and Kafei decided that they would stay at the grounds, have a little dinner, so some shit, and then head off to bed. And that's exactly where they were right now.

_The Lunch room located deep into the left side of the castle…_

Mido slammed his tray onto the table where Link, and Maliri already sat, peas flying off his tray.

"Watch where you're throwing those peas, Mido." Link remarked. Mido snarled at him. "What did I do?"

"Its not you. It's just that idiot at fencing class." Mido said, taking his seat, pushing the lunch tray aside and slumping down on the table.

"The one that you hate the most out of everyone in the world, and I quote the asshole?" Maliri quoted, remembering to yesterday when Mido told them the exact same thing.

"Very funny, Maliri. But this time he did it again! We were sparring and I lunged for him, he parried, like always, and then he twisted his foil, spinning mine around and then lunged and caught my hilt. Then it happened! He flipped the foil right out of my hand, and it landed right behind him stuck in the dirt!" Mido explained, rubbing his temple.

"There, there, Mido. The world isn't coming to an end." Someone said from behind.

Maliri looked up from Mido and smiled at the purple haired Kafei, coming to sit next to her at the table. "Hi Kafei. Where did you go?" she asked, watching as Kafei took his regular seat beside her to her right.

"Uh, stupid shit, I had to deal with the damn armor professor. He wanted to me to cut my hair." Kafei explained, taking his seat with no tray. "The thing he should be talking back is the damn food around here."

Maliri nodded, giggling a bit. "You should get a haircut anyways. It's getting long Kafei." He said, running her hand down his shoulder length purple hair.

"Shut it." Kafei backfired, swatting her hand away. "I don't need a damn haircut."

"Okay. Back to what we're going to do after dinner." Link interrupted.

Maliri sighed and smacked her head into the table several times, trying to think. "I have no fucking idea on what to do." She reported, not stopping the smacking situation.

"Hmm. Lets just take some horses and head to Hyrule Market." Kafei suggested.

Link rubbed his chin, feeling the small stubs of a beard. "I don't know. But at this time of day we aren't allowed at the market. And we're not allowed to borrow horses." He explained.

Maliri shot her head back up, looking at Link. "Who said we couldn't borrow them? Nobody is out there watching over them at night when we're not allowed to take them." She said, grinning.

Mido stared at Maliri, wide-eyed. "Oh hell no!" he shouted, leaning in closer and starting to whisper. "Your going to steal some horses so we can go down to the market. By the time we get there it will the next day. You know how long it takes to get there. A day's ride." He explained, reminding her how stupid it would be.

Maliri laughed. "Did you forget we don't have any classes tomorrow? Besides, who said we couldn't go to Hyrule and have a visit with Zelda? Besides, I'm sure Link is missing his girlfriend." She whispered back. Kafei laughed.

"Shut up, Maliri." Link retorted, looking away from her, even though he was on the other side of the table from her.

"Seriously. We can do this. Mido, there has to be some cute girls that you can meet there anyways. You said you haven't been laid in a year. So this is your chance!" Maliri reminded him. Mido instantly perked up, his face beaming.

"I'm in!" he shouted. Maliri leaned forward and slapped him.

"Quiet you idiot! If anyone knows were planning something they'll expect something suspicious." Maliri reminded them. "So. Who else is in?" she asked.

Link glanced back over at Maliri, who was beaming brightly, he half smiled and slumped back onto the table. "Fine…."

Maliri clapped her hands and looked over at Kafei for an answer. Kafei shrugged. "Why not?" he said. So their day was planned.

Maliri smiled and drummed her fingers together and slapped her hands on the table. "So. We'll go to our rooms, have a fifteen minute time of rest, then we'll meet outside the garden entrance. I'll lead you to a secret entrance out from there. Okay?" she said.

Link looked over at Kafei and then Mido. "Do we really have a choice?" he asked.

Maliri stood up, grabbed her tray and looked at Link. "No." she said, smiling and walking off.

Link sighed and smacked his head into the table, slamming his fist down along with it. "Damn it." He murmured.

"You really suck at hiding stuff, Link." Kafei said, smiling.

Mido grinned and grabbed his tray, proceeding to his room for their little time of rest.


End file.
